Si te hace Feliz
by rebeca-chan
Summary: como ocurrió? como fue que...me enamore de ti?. fic, de como Nanoha y Fate lograron superar los obstáculos de la vida para quedar ellas y Vivió juntas como en un principio antes del caos...
1. Chapter 1

Si te hace feliz

N/A: hey! Yo aquí con otra historia jajajaja… *¡¿por qué no has acabado las demás?!* Porque no quiero. Bueno si quiero pero no he podido…ahora…la subida de fics masiva consistirá de 4-5 capítulos de las siguientes Historias: "Momentos", "Es un Ángel o es mi Vida", La Audición", Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Lost In The Time", "si te hace feliz" y creo que ya así que pido paciencia en esperar los capítulos….

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. TAMPOCO LAS CANCIONES UTILIZADAS.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N.T

-Nanoha-mama, Nanoha-mama…van, ven, tienes que ver esto

_Vivio me llamaba insistentemente para que viera algo, no sabía que era…pero la verdad no tenía ganas de nada, Fate-chan llevaba más de 2 meses en una misión y estoy preocupada pero bueno no se puede evitar._

_Me acerque a ella que estaba junto a un aparador que mostraba diferentes figurillas de arcilla. Me señalo con su manita una en particular. Era una…._

-una mujer tan bella como tú, no debería estar triste...

_Una suave voz en mi cuello me erizo la piel, emboce una sonrisa en toda mi cara y me gire para encararla._

- ¡Fate-chan!

_Me lance a ella abrazándola con toda mi fuerza_

-¡Fate-mama!

_Ella se lanzó igual que yo y al fin reaccione_

-¿Cuándo volviste?

-hace un par de horas…dime ¿Por qué te veías tan triste?

-pues….yo…ammm….esto…. ¿tienes hambre? Nyahahaha

_Me reí nerviosa y ella levanto la ceja derecha…. COMO RAYOS LO HACE, LO HE INTENTADO INFINIDAD DE VECES Y AUN ASÍ NO PUEDO…..ya, desvié la mirada_

-vamos Nanoha, no me mientas ¿Por qué estabas triste?

-pues…yo….

-Fate-mama, te extrañe mucho

-yo también vivio

_Fate cargo a vivio y dio un beso en sus dos mejillas, luego me miro aun esperando una respuesta._

-que les parece si vamos a casa, ahí podremos platicar con más calma

-de acuerdo.

_Nos dirigimos al auto de Fate, entramos y preparamos para irnos….encendí la radio y para variar había una canción la cual fue la primera que Fate-chan me canto y con ella me termine de enamorar….aún recuerdo como se puso de nerviosa, su cara toda roja por la vergüenza…._

**F.B**

-ammm…. Nanoha

-¿Qué sucede Fate-chan?

-sabes que ya llevamos un par de años juntas

-si

-que te he dicho que te amo con todo mi ser

-si

-que daría mi vida por ti

-si

-¿podrías decir algo más que si?

-si

_Fate-chan se desesperó, me reí internamente…. ¿Qué sería tan importante para que la pusiera así?_

-ya, tengo algo que decirte Nanoha…

-¿Qué sucede?

-espera y lo sabrás….

_Música empezó a sonar, me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se dispuso a cantar….y de la nada salieron todos nuestros amigos y familiares prestando total atención a Fate y mis reacciones…._

I was standin' with my friend  
When i saw you walkin' in  
And my heart started skippin' a beat 

I was tryin' to play it cool  
But i knew it was true  
That nobody would ever compete

Well first comes love and then comes…

First date first kiss  
We were checkin' off the list  
Then you were gettin' down on your knee

And you didn't have to guess  
It was a always a yes  
Now there's 2 less fish in the sea

Let's set the date  
Let's hire a band  
Let's cut the cake  
Tie up the cans

I love the ring of your name  
You're the ying to my yang  
Oh baby let's give it a shot

Every wall needs a frame  
Every ball needs a chain  
I'm talkin' about tying the knot  
Tie it up

Something old, something new  
Something borrowed, something blue  
And the chairs lined up in the yard

The i do's and the kisses  
From a miss to a misses  
Can't wait for forever to start

Let's set the date  
Let's hire a band  
Let's cut the cake  
Tie up the cans

I love the ring of your name  
You're the ying to my yang  
So baby let's give it a shot

Every wall needs a frame  
Every ball needs a chain  
I'm talkin' about tying the knot

Tie it up

Tie it up  
Invite the town  
Let's raise a glass and lock it down

Tie it up  
Forever bound  
Yeah, I'm fit to be tied down

When Mama's kickin' off her shoes  
And Daddy's spinnin' from the booze  
And the last song is finally sung

We can run to the room  
Kickstart the honeymoon  
Don't it sound like a whole lotta fun?

Let's set the date  
Let's hire a band  
Let's cut the cake  
Tie up the cans

I love the ring of your name  
You're the ying to my yang  
So baby let's give it a shot

Every wall needs a frame  
Every ball needs a chain  
I'm talkin' about tying the knot  
Tie it up

Tie it up...

Tie it up.

_Me quede estática, sorprendida…. ¿será eso?...su voz me devolvió a la realidad cuando me llamo_

-¿Qué dices Nanoha? Aceptarías ser esposa de esta pobre Enforcer que te amara toda la vida

_Todo se quedó en silencio…las miradas sobre mi….ella se quedó quieta sin respirar esperando mi respuesta, me quede en blanco….bajo la cabeza como rindiéndose, tiro el micrófono….todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y empezaron a salir de nuestro departamento…me quede con ella a solas._

-lo siento Nanoha….en verdad perdóname

-¿de que estas hablando?

-creo que fue egoísta de mi parte hacer esto…no creí que fuera tan mala idea casarte con migo….perdón

-pero Fate…. ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO!

- ¡¿ENCERIO?!

_Corrió hacia mí dándome un beso lleno de amor y cariño que respondí del mismo modo._

**END F.B**

_Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios como sucedió todo lo demás, la boda, la luna de miel, la noche "especial". Oh por dios en unos días será nuestro aniversario…. ¿no se habrá olvidado del? ¿Cierto?_

-ne, Fate-chan…

-¿Qué sucede Nanoha?

-no lo has olvidado ¿cierto?

-olvidar que…

-se acerca el 16 de abril…

-claro que no lo he olvidado

-¿a, no?

-no

-¿Qué se supone que se festeja?

-nuestro aniversario pues claro….

_Me sorprendí, no lo ha olvidado, creo que se enfadó un poco….creo que me debería disculpar debí confiar el ella…_

-perdóname, no debí suponer que lo habías olvidado

-como podría olvidar la fecha más feliz de toda mi existencia, jamás lo haría…

_Llegamos al departamento, vivio corrió directo a la cocina, Fate se fue a duchar y yo prepare la cena. _

_Una vez que todo estuvo listo comenzamos a comer, Fate le platicaba a vivio sobre su misión, como los emboscaron, como derrotaron a los malos siendo más inteligentes que fuertes…la pequeña estaba asombrada viendo a su mama como toda una heroína._

_Vivio termino y nos quedamos de nuevo a solas_

-Nanoha…

-¿Qué sucede Fate-chan?

-a dónde quieres ir en nuestro aniversario…

-me gustaría ir a visitar a mi familia…claro si no te molesta

-¿Por qué debería?

-pues….-_me miro curiosa-_no, por nada

-¿estas segura?

-sí, ahora vamos a dormir que ya es bastante tarde.

_Nos acostamos y dispusimos a dormir…o eso creímos…._

**¡CRUSHHHH! ¡BOOOM! ¡CKACK!**

_Oh por dios….no puede estar pasando…._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien espero que sea de su agrado y como ya comente al principio como funcionara la subida masiva de fics…espero actualizar lo más pronto posible... si te gusto deja un comentario para que continúe, de verdad, los comentarios me inspiran confianza de que gusta el fic y así poder actualizar mucho más pronto que lo acostumbrado.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	2. Chapter 2

Si te hace Feliz

Capítulo 2: No me quiero ir de tu lado…

N.T

-¡CORRE MÁS RÁPIDO!...

-¡NANOHA!

_Fate-chan, Vivio y yo corríamos por las calles de Mid-childa, sin rumbo alguno…no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso desde que estábamos en nuestra casa durmiendo, lo último que recuerdo es un rayo de luz…._

**F.B**

_Oh por dios…no puede estar pasando…._

El techo de la habitación se derrumbó sobre ellas, Nanoha estaba preocupada por vivio que estaba sola en su habitación.

-Fate-chan

Le hablaba a la rubia que tenía los ojos cerrados aparentemente le cayó un trozo de concreto en la cabeza

-¡Fate-chan!

Comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta abrir los ojos y posarse sobre los de Nanoha quien estaba llena de polvo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-creo que volvió

-no… ¿Cómo?... si…..creí que había muerto

-al parecer logro sobrevivir…

-¡MAMÁ!

-VIVIO

Dijeron al unísono. Mientras trataban de zafarse de los escombros alguien entro en la habitación…

-valla, valla, valla pero si son dos de las tres A´s, no creí tener el privillejo de asesinarlas

Un hombre alto, espalda ancha y claramente con músculos que sobresalían de su traje negro que llevaba puesto, se acercó a ellas. Tomo el cabello de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Fate y jalo con fuerza, trato de reprimir el quejido pero fue inútil.

Aquel hombre de ojos oscuros la miro sádicamente mientras se acercaba a ella y lamia su mejilla.

-q-que es lo que quieres…

Sonrió que hasta un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la cobriza.

*_Fate-chan, tenemos que salir de aquí*_

_*lo sé, cuando te diga saldrás de aquí*_

_*pero Fate-chan…*_

_*Nanoha, es la única oportunidad que tenemos para salvar a vivio*_

_*de acuerdo*_

_*te amo*_

_*también yo*_

Fate alzo los brazos tomando la cabeza del tipo al tiempo que gritaba

-¡AHORA!

Lo jalo hacia ella golpeando su cabeza contra la de él, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el tipo se desmayó y Fate le sangraba la frente y su vista se volvía borrosa.

Mientras Nanoha, cuando se liberó de los escombros, corrió a la habitación de vivio encontrándosela inconsciente.

La tomo el sus brazos y corrió de regreso con Fate, que se encontraba aun en la cama tratando de liberarse ya que de su lado cayeron muchos más escombros.

-Fate-chan

-Nanoha, sal de aquí…llévate a vivio a un lugar seguro….probablemente no tarde en despertar y sabes muy bien que eso no sería bueno

-pero no te puedo dejar aquí

-tendrás que hacerlo

-no

-pero Nanoha….

-no te voy a dejar aquí, yo te voy a liberar

Tomo un trozo y lo movió, dejando lo suficiente para que se pudiera liberar. Una vez que fue libre se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

-tenemos que salir de aquí…

-si ten….

El hambre que se había desmayado ahora estaba de pie detrás de Fate, con una bola de energía en su mano izquierda

-es tu hora…

_Los segundos se hicieron en cámara lenta, Fate se giró hacia el hombre haciendo que bajara su mano hasta su estómago justo cuando una gran explosión me aturdió. Caí al piso tratando de proteger a vivio con mi cuerpo, levante la vista….Fate corría hacia mí….luego…todo obscuridad._

_Luego que despertara, me encontré con Fate sentada a un lado mío con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente durmiendo, tomando mi mano._

_Pude notar que su cara tenía leves cortadas al igual que sus brazos. Gire la cabeza y vivio estaba a un lado mío durmiendo abrazada de mí. Por suerte solo tenía rasguños sin importancia._

_Me levante pero mi cabeza dio vueltas y volví a caer acostada, esta acción provoco que Fate se despertara de golpe girando la cabeza buscando algún tipo de peligro, me miro y sus ojos cansados me inspiraron ternura. Alce la mano y acaricie su mejilla notando que estaba más pálida de lo normal…. Levante un poco la mirada y vi su frente, tenía una cortada en la ceja y otra entre su pelo que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Me intente levantar_

-ten cuidado

_Me susurro con ternura, acariciando mi cabeza_

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-cansada ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-cuando aquel tipo me golpeo con su ataque, hubo una explosión, tu caíste y algo te golpeo la cabeza….cuando el humo se disipo y él estaba en el piso corrí hacia ti….te desmayaste…te cargue y también a vivio y las traje aquí…

_Alce la mano y toque mi cabeza que tenía unas vendas alrededor de ella…_

-¿Dónde estamos?

-en las afueras de Mid-childa…..la ciudad es un desastre…

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

-hace un par de horas…tienes que descansar…

-Fate-chan….

_Me levante e inspeccione la habitación que parecía un hospital abandonado. Mire a Fate con su ropa desgarrada y llena de sangre. Sus ojos parecían cansados y sus parpados se cerraban, mi mirada se posó sobre su abdomen que tenía una especie de quemada o una cortada. _

-Fate-chan…

-….

-Fate-chan…

-….

_Cuando me iba a acercar ella cayo hacia el frente, creo que se ha desmayado. Le di vuelta y efectivamente se había desmayado, la recosté suavemente en el suelo, busque algo con cual vendarle si herida pero no encontraba nada. Estábamos en lo que parecía una habitación de aquel hospital. Salí de ahí en busca de alguna cosa que me fuera útil para ayudarla._

_No tarde en encontrar algo y regrese lo más rápido que pude. La vende y suspira aliviada. No paso mucho para que se empezara a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente con pesadez._

-Nanoha…

-descuida Fate-chan…. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-me duele todo el cuerpo y mi cabeza me está matando fuera de eso, me siento bien

_Me sonrió_

-tenemos que buscar ayuda para solucionar esto

-sí, pero ¿Dónde?

-busquemos a Hayate, posiblemente ya esté al tanto de esta situación.

_Vivio despertó y nos miró a ambas con una venda en la cabeza_

-¿qué les ha pasado Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama?

-nada vivio, solo un pequeño golpe, no pasa nada

_Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, una explosión nos hizo girar hacia la que antes era una ventana._

-¿creyeron que podían escapar de mí?

_El tipo regreso…se acercó a nosotras….tomo a Fate por el cuello levantándola en el aire, hacia un intento por liberarse golpeando o brazos de él. Se estaba comenzando a mover menos cuando…..una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, soltando a Fate en el proceso….cayó al piso jadeando aire, me miro y corrió….creo que todas las emociones me estaban abrumando….vi un rayo de luz amarilla y luego…. Caímos en la calle…_

**Fin F.B**

Una explosión las hizo caer, estaban en las calles destrozadas de Mid-childa, tratando de llegar a la sección 6. Había muchas explosiones, mientras trataban de esquivarlas…..

-¡CUIDADO!

_Escuche el grito desgarrador de Fate, y pareciera que en cámara lenta, gire mi cabeza viendo como un robot con una enorme cuchilla me atacaba por la espalda._

_Cerré los ojos cayendo al piso esperando el impacto, pero nunca llego, Fate se había lanzado enfrente de mi dándome la cara mientras aquella cosa le cortaba la espalda…..aun con la cuchilla incrustada en su espalda se dio vuelta haciendo que la cuchilla pasara por donde sus costillas estaban hasta el centro de la boca del estómago….justo cuando le dio la cara le disparo una bola de energía destrozándole la cabeza haciendo que hiciera una mini explosión que la hizo caer al piso inconsciente._

_No…no… no…Fate-chan….me acerque a ella tomando su mano mientras vivio se acercaba llorando hacia nosotras… una luz cegadora apareció frente a nosotras….una mujer desconocida….nos tele transporto a un lugar muy familiar para nosotras…suspire cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por el cansancio._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien como ya lo saben, la subida masiva de fics se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso.

Aquí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Deja un comentario si te gusto, o al menos un review (lol) si algunos quieren mandar sus cartas homicidas a mi casa, responderé sus comentarios y les doy la dirección jajaja pero advierto estoy en MEXICO, así que espero sus cartas :D

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Chapter 3

Si te hace feliz

Capítulo 3:

_Esperaba poder descansar pero justo cuando cerré los ojos recordé que Fate-chan estaba, gravemente herida._

_Haciendo un esfuerzo, entre abrí los ojos y me encontré con aquella mujer que…resulto no ser quien esperábamos. Era…._

-valla, tanto tiempo Takamachi…veo que Testarossa está mal, que pena….creo que llego la hora de su final….bueno, no ahora….jajajaja prepárate.

_No puedo creer que sea ella. Creí que había muerto junto con él. Nos colocó un campo anti mágico, nos arrastró hacia una celda y nos dejó ahí._

_Cuando Salió, rápidamente me acerque a Fate que no dejaba de derramar sangre. Como no tenía magia para curar sus heridas, me estaba desesperando y ella cada vez estaba más fría. Me quite la chamarra que traía puesta y trate de amarrarla en donde no dejaba de sangrar. Por suerte quedo…. ¿bien? Vivio estaba dormida a un lado mío así que la acerque más para tratar de guardar mejor el calor. Espero….que…. Fate-chan este bien. Todo se volvió oscuro._

_Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por una pequeña rendija en la pared. Rápidamente mire a Fate que se empezaba a mover lentamente._

-¿Fate-chan?

-Na…no…ha

-descuida, te recuperaras….

-¿s-sabes?...no…creo que…se pueda…ya no me queda nada…solo…

_Comenzó a toser violentamente mientras escupía sangre. Me asuste y la tome entre mis brazos._

-tranquila, te llevare con un médico y no te pasara nada.

-dile…a Vivio…que…la amo…y espero que…perdone por no ir a su graduación…hasta siempre Nanoha….te amo…

-Fate-chan…

_No responde_

-Fate-chan….

_Su corazón dejo de latir_

-¡NO!

_No…._

_*¡_Nanoha!...¡Nanoha!*

_¿Eh?...creí que Fate-chan había…. ¿Por qué escucho su voz?...espera…._

_Empecé a abrir mis ojos y me encontré con un techo blanco muy familiar, voltee a los lados y me encontré a Hayate literalmente llorando._

-¿Hayate?

-¡Nanoha!...que bueno que estés bien me tenías preocupada…

-gracias pero… ¿Dónde está Fate-chan?

_Su rostro se ensombreció y bajo la cabeza. Me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte para lo que estaba a punto de mostrarme. Salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos al área de "cuidados intensivos"_

NOTA: la persona que este ingresada en cuidados intensivos, son pacientes de alto riesgo. Se refiere a pacientes que corren peligro su vida.

_A través de una ventanilla, la pude ver…Fate-chan…tenía un tubo en su boca…bolsas de suero y sangre que conectaban a su brazo y muchas vendas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista._

_Puse una mano en mi boca y mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas… _

_Fate-chan…._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien, otro capítulo. Espero y les gustara.

Hola! Espero y no me maten, o amenacen o secuestren :3 deja un comentario si te gusto y si hay algún error házmelo saber para corregir en un futuro.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización.

p.d: si intentas correr por la calle disfrazando (a) de panda avísame, yo también quiero ir :3


End file.
